


The Walking Dead: A New Hope - Season 1

by Celestron



Series: The Walking Dead: A New Hope - The Collection [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestron/pseuds/Celestron
Summary: When America falls and the dead rise, how will things change when amongst Lee Everett's group, exists a young boy named Clark.
Series: The Walking Dead: A New Hope - The Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602841
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Episode 1 - A New Dawn - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to do with 'Tomorrow Comes' at the moment and with me being both a Superman fan and a Walking Dead (Telltale) fan, I thought why not explore what if 'Superman' was in the Walking Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Everett was on his way to prison when his whole life changed forever.

It was a warm morning in the state of Georgia. Just outside of the state's largest city, Atlanta, a police car was on its way out of the city. Inside the back vehicle was a man who had recently been convicted of murder. Lee Everett. The man looked down at the handcuffs that had bound his wrists together. He sighed as he looked up, through the cage that separated him and the police officer driving him. The officer glance at him through his rearview mirror then back at the road.

“ **Well, I reckon you didn’t do it then** ” the officer stated.

“ **Why do you say that?** ” Lee asked curiously.

“ **Y’know, I’ve driven a buncha’ fellas down to his prison. Lord knows how many. Usually ‘bout now I get the ‘ _I didn’t do it_ ’**’”.

“ **Every time?** ”.

“ **EVERY time** ” The officer replied.

Lee nodded and the silence resumed. A few seconds later, the radio came to life.

“ _ **We’ve got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the-**_ “.

“ **I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all** ” the officer said, Interrupting the radio.

“ **You’re from Macon then** ” Lee concluded.

“ **Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect** ” The officer explained.

“ **Real shame, that is** ” he sighed as another police car went flying past.

“ **Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks’ drugstore right in downtown. Still there?** ” The officer asked.

“ **Sure is** ” Lee replied with a slight smile on his face.

“ **Good** ”.

“ _ **Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10’s and 20’s coming in**_ ”.

“ **I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?** ” the officer asked.

“ **Going on my sixth year** ” Lee responded.

“ **You meet your wife in Athens?** ”.

Lee remained silent as he turned to look out the window.

“ **You wanna know how I see it?** ” the officer asked as more police cars went flying past.

“ **Sure** ”.

The officer opened his mouth for a moment but upon seeing Lee through the rear-view mirror, he shut his mouth.

“ **Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman** ”.

Lee went to say something in response but shut his mouth, deciding it wasn’t worth it.

“ **I’m driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn’t stop going on about how he didn’t do it** ” The officer explained as a police helicopter flew past, more police cars following behind.

“ **He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he’s just wailing back there, says it wasn’t him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you’re sitting** ”.

The officer then turned off the radio which Lee figured was annoying him.

“ **Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he’s gotta stop, that’s government property, and I’ll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying our for his mama. “ _Mama, it’s all a big mistake! It wasn’t me!_ ”**.

“ **Man** ” Lee muttered out loud.

“ **Man?! Not even close! They caught the fucker red-handed!! Stabbin’ his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn’t him! I think he actually believed it himself** ”.

The officer just shook his head.

“ **It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over** ”.

The officer looked away from the road, looking at Lee directly.

“ **Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one’s a little but less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say-** “.

“ **WATCH OUT!** ” Lee yelled as the police car smashed into someone on the road.

The vehicle spun out of control and went hurtling down a hill. The car tumbled and rolled down the hill and once it came to a stop, Lee was out cold.

* * *

Lee shifted in and out of consciousness several times, hearing the sounds of screaming of the moaning of strange people. Eventually, Lee fully came back to consciousness.

“ **Ugh...Oww... shit** ” Lee groaned as he sat up properly.

“ **Thirsty** ” he mumbled as he looked down at the cuffs on his wrists.

He moved his right leg a little.

“ **Ahhh!** ” He exclaimed as he looked at his leg and saw that it had been cut open.

“ **Fuck, my leg** ” he groaned.

He looked to the front of the car and saw the officer wasn’t inside. He looked through the back window and saw the officer dead on the ground, the trail of blood suggesting he must’ve bled out crawling away. Lee looked over to the car door window and began kicking it open. It took some effort but after a few hard kicks, he managed to break the window.

Lee then crawled forward and lifted himself through the window and to the outside. He collapsed onto the ground but quickly got himself up. He groaned in pain as his injured leg hit the side of the car. Lee took pained breaths as he moved around the car and made his way over to the police officer.

He sighed as he looked down at the deceased officer. He seemed like a decent fella. He didn’t deserve to die like that. Lee noticed the keys which were hoping for his cuffs and he swiftly grabbed them.

He attempted to open his cuffs but he fumbled, dropping them in front of the officer's mouth.

“ **Shit** ” Lee whispered to himself as he leaned down and quickly snatched the keys from the ground.

He undid his cuffs, discarding them and felt his now freed hands.

He then heard what sounded like pained breathing coming from the officer.

“ **Officer?** ” Lee asked carefully.

The dead cop then lunged at Lee, pushing the man down to the ground.

“ **Gah, Holy Shit!** ” Lee exclaimed as he moved away from the pursuing dead officer.

Lee back up against the car and looked around.

He noticed a shotgun shell to his right and the shotgun that goes with it to his left. He swift picked them both up and attempted to load the gun but once again, he fumbled.

“ **SHIT!** ” Lee groaned as he reached for the shell, loaded the gun and took aim at the officer.

“ **Sorry** ” Lee whispered as he fired the gun, blowing the officer’s brains out.

He watched as it crumbled to the ground dead.

Lee looked at the gun in shock before quickly discarding it.

“ **Man** ” he whispered as he looked down at the officer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in the distance, atop of a hill.

“ **HELP! Go get someone! There- There’s been a shooting!** ”.

The figured jumped and quickly ran away. Lee heard the rustling of leaves and looked over to his left to see something emerge from the forest. It looked human but like the officer, it was decayed and coming straight for him.

Without another moment of hesitation, Lee got to his feet and moved away from the crime scene. Lee stumbled forward, looking on in shock and horror as more of these dead-looking people came out. Lee began to run, looking on in panic at what was chasing him. He reached a high fence and without thinking, he crawled over it and landed in a backyard.


	2. Clementine's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee finds himself in the backyard of a suburban just outside of Atlanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post. Enjoy it boys and girls:D

Lee crawled back as he heard the small horde of the dead begin banging on the fence line. He crawled back to the edge of the veranda, taking in a deep breath as the fence began to creak and crack.

Before it could come toppling down, gunshots could be heard off in the distance. Seconds later, the fence grew quick and lee let out the breath he was holding in. He stood up, looking around the backyard he found himself in.

“ **Hello? Anybody?** ” Lee called out, hoping someone normal was close by.

Lee sighed as he moved towards the house. He walked up to the sliding glass door.

“ **Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help** ” Lee called, lightly banging the door.

After a few moments of silence, Lee opened the sliding door.

“ **Coming in. Don’t shoot, ok?** ” he called to the seemingly empty house before walking inside.

“ **Ahh, shit** ” Lee groaned, putting too much pressure on his injured leg.

“ **Hello? I’m not an intruder... or one of them** ”.

Lee looked around, seeing the flipped over chairs and the bloodstains that filled the house.

“ **These people might need more help then I do** ” he whispered to himself as he began to look around. He walked over to an answering machine and activated it.

“ _ **Three new messages. Message one. Left at five-forty three p.m**_ ”.

The machine fizzled then began playing the message.

Lee went to enter the kitchen but slipped on the bloodied floor. He picked himself up from the ground, seeing his pants had become bloodstained then continued into the kitchen.

“ _ **Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We’re still in Savannah. Ed had a little ‘incident’ with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he’s not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we’re staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we’ll be back in time before your spring break**_ ”.

Lee walked over to the bench, taking a sip from a cup of water.

“ ** _Message two. Left at eleven-nineteen p.m_** ”.

Lee walked over to a draw, opening it and finding a walkie talky.

“ _ **Oh my God, finally! I don’t know if you’ve tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They’re not letting us leave and aren’t telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave to the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I’ve got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that your safe**_ ”.

Lee exited the kitchen, walking back over to the answering machine.

“ _ **Message three. Left at six-fifty-one a.m**_ ”.

“ ** _Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That’s 9-1-1. We love you... We love you... We love y-_** “.

The audio was cut off as the message ended. Lee picked up a family photo showing a man, presumably Ed. The woman being Diana and the little girl being- “ ** _Daddy?_** ” A small voice asked.

Lee was startled for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He gently placed the photo down and pulled out the walkie talky.

“ **Hello?** ” Lee asked gently as he walked over to the sliding glass door.

“ _ **You need to be quiet**_ ” The voice of a little girl warned.

“ **I’m not a monster** ” Lee told the girl.

“ ** _Goo_ d**” she replied.

Lee walked over to the destroyed living room.

“ **What’s your name?** ” Lee asked.

“ _ **I’m Clementine. This is my house**_ ”.

“ **Hi, Clementine. I’m Lee** ”.

Another question popped up in Lee’s mind.

“ **How old are you?** ”.

“ ** _Eight_** ” she replied.

“ **And you’re all alone?** ” Lee asked, bewildered.

“ _ **Yes. I don’t know where anybody is... how old are you?**_ ”.

“ **I’m uhh... 37** ”.

“ **Ok** ”.

Lee glanced over at the family photo, cropping it up to one final question.

“ **Where are your parents?** ” Lee asked.

“ _ **They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They’re in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are**_ ” She replied.

Lee had once again found himself in the kitchen and walked up to the window.

“ **Are you safe?** ” Lee asked.

“ _ **I’m outside in my treehouse. They can’t get in**_ ” she explained to the man.

“ **That’s smart** ” he replied.

“ ** _See?_** ” she whispered, the door of the treehouse opening, revealing the girl inside.

“ _ **Can you see me? I can see you through the window**_ ”.

Lee waved at the girl in the treehouse. She went to return the gesture but squealed a little and went back into her treehouse. Lee turned around to find a dead woman trying to attack him.

He grabbed its wrists, struggling for a moment before throwing its head on the edge of the stove. Lee turned around to escape but he slipped on the blood, hitting his head against the kitchen island.

He looked back, disorientated as he saw the woman crawling to him. He kicked her hard in the face, sending her back into the cupboards. Lee got back up and turned to leave, she grabbed his ankle and tripped him over.

He looked back and punched the thing in the face. He crawled back, struggling with the woman, it crawling on top of him, seemingly trying to bite him.

He glanced behind him to find that Clementine had come down with a hammer in her hands. He pushed the dead woman off of him, sitting back up.

“ **Here** ” Clementine whimpered, handing the hammer to Lee.

Lee took it and smashed the woman across the head.

He got on top of her, placing his knee down on her torso and began beating on the dead woman, over and over until he was sure the thing was dead. He got to his feet, panting in exhaustion.

“ **Man...** ” he groaned before standing up to his full height and facing Clementine.

“ **Hi there** ” he greeted the little girl.

“ **Did you kill it?** ” the girl asked softly.

“ **I don’t know. I think so** ” he answered.

“ **Sometimes they come back** ”.

“ **Have you killed one?** ”

“ **No. But they get shot a lot** ”.

Lee knelt to her level, a concern expression on his face.

“ **Have you been all by yourself through this?** ” the man asked.

“ **Yeah. I want my parents to come home now** ”. Lee’s face lowered.

“ **I think that might be a little while, you know?** ” he whispered.

“ **Oh** ”.

Lee moved closer to her.

“ **Look, I don’t know what happened. But I’ll look after you until then** ”.

Clementine was silent for a moment before nodding.

“ **What should we do now?** ” she asked.

“ **We need to find help before it gets dark** ”.

“ **Yeah, it’s not safe at night** ” Clementine replied in agreement.

Lee felt something touch his hand and he looked down to find the girl holding it.

“ **Let’s go. Stay close to me** ” Lee advised.

She nodded and they both left the house.

Clementine looked back at her home one last time before closing the door behind her then looked back up to Lee.

“ **Alright, let’s go** ” Lee said and they walked off the veranda and over to the driveway gates.

As they were walking, they noticed two men trying to push a car out of the way.

“ **Maaan...** ” The larger looking man winged.

“ **I ain’t never gettin’ home to mama at this rate** ”.

“ **This sucks** ” the other one said.

“ **It’s hot dish night** ” the large one grumbled before giving it another go.

Lee approached the gates when Clementine stopped him. Lee knelt down.

“ **What’s the matter?** ” he asked.

“ **Should I stay?** ”. Lee was confused.

“ **What?** ”.

She looked back at her treehouse.

“ **I don’t want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don’t know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?** ”.

Lee thought on this for a moment.

“ **I won’t leave you alone** ”.

She smiled upon hearing this.

“ **Let’s go somewhere safe that’s close, ok?** ”.

“ **That’s a good idea** ” Lee agreed as he stood back up.

They both walked through the gates and approached the two men.

“ **Hey, man!** ” Lee said, grabbing their attention.

“ **Holy shit!** ” one of them exclaimed.

“ **DON”T EAT US!!!** ”.

“ **We’re not going to hurt you** ” Lee assured the two men.

“ **Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were BOTH going to give us the chomp** ”.

“ **Do you know what the hell this is?** ” Lee asked.

“ **No idea. So you’ve seen them then** ” the skinner man said, glancing over to what appeared to be one of those things, dead on the ground.

“ **You could say that** ”.

“ **I’m Shawn, Shawn Greene** ” Shawn properly greeted.

“ **Lee. This is Clementine** ”.

The larger man knelt down to her level.

“ **I’m Chet** ” He greeted, offering the girl a wave.

She smiled a little, moving closer to her new guardian.

“ **We shouldn’t be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we’ll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family’s farm. It should be safer there** ”.

“ **Oh, I’m not her dad, I’m...** ”.

Lee glanced down at Clementine.

“ **Just some guy** ”.

“ **Some guy?** ” Shawn questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“ **Yeah** ”. He looked down at the girl.

“ **She’s alone?** ” He sighed then spoke to everyone.

“ **Let’s get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake** ”.

Lee looked back at Clementine.

“ **What do you want to do?** ”.

“ **I...** ”.

Clementine looked at her house, considering the options when an assortment of moans and groans could be heard approaching.

“ **Them monsters comin’! WE GOTTA GO!** ” Chet exclaimed.

“ **Lee, quick! Let’s go!** ”.

Lee nodded and they got to work pushing the car out of the road, Clementine trying to help the best she could.

Once it was out of the way, the four ran into the truck, Chet jumping in the back before taking off.

“ **You know. For just “ _some guy_ ”, it seems like you’ve saved a bunch of lives today**” Shawn complimented as they drove away from the dead and Clementine’s neighbourhood.

* * *

After a few hours, they finally arrived at the farm that Shawn had spoken of. The Greene farm. They exited the vehicle, Lee and Clementine looking around the farm they found themselves in.

“ **Hey, Shawn... I’m a’ run on home. My mama’s gonna be in a snit** ” Chet explained to Shawn.

“ **No sweat, man. I’ll catch you tomorrow night** ”.

Chet turned to face the other two. “ **It was nice to meet ya both** ”.

Lee waved goodbye as Chet left the farm towards home.

From the farmhouse, the door opened up, revealing an older man, looking to be in his 50’s.

“ **Thank God, you’re ok** ” the older man said as he approached them.

“ **I was worried it’d be bad here, too** ” Shawn said as he embraced the older man.

Lee assumed this had to be the boy's father or at least grandfather.

“ **Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol’ Breckon down the way thinks his mare’s gone lame but that ain’t nothing new** ” the man explained.

“ **I wouldn’t have made it back without Chet** ”.

“ **Well, I’m glad you took him with you then** ”. The man then turned to the new faces.

“ **You’ve brought a couple guests** ”.

“ **Your boy’s a lifesaver** ” Lee said in praise.

“ **Glad he could be of help to somebody** ”.

The man then glanced down at Clementine.

“ **So it’s just you and your daughter then** ”.

“ **Oh, not his daughter, he’s... well... Just some guy who found her alone** ”.

The man frowned when hearing this.

“ **Honey, do you know this man?** ” he asked as he knelt down to her level.

“ **Yes** ” she answered.

“ **Okay, then** ” he replied before standing back up again.

“ **Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there** ” he commented as he saw the state of Lee’s right thigh.

“ **Yeah, it’s not doing so good** ”.

“ **I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You take a seat up on the porch and I’ll go see what I have** ” the old man commanded before heading inside.

Lee went up and took a seat on a bench on the porch and a few moments later, the man came out with a small assortment of medical supplies.

“ **Let’s have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell** ” he commented.

“ **It HURTS like hell** ”.

“ **I bet it does** ” the man replied as he got to work on Lee’s leg.

“ **What’d you say your name was?** ” the man asked.

“ **It’s Lee** ” Lee replied.

“ **Nice to meet you, Lee. I’m Hershel Greene** ”.

Hershel began to wrap the bandage around Lee’s leg, causing him to wince a little.

“ **How’d this happen?** ” Hershel asked.

“ **Car accident** ”.

“ **Is that so. Where were you headed? Before the car accident?** ” Hershel asked as he finished up with Lee’s leg.

“ **I was getting out of Atlanta** ”.

“ **The news says stay** ”.

“ **Yeah, well that’s a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you’ve been hearing about, on the road** ”.

Hershel took note of 'we'.

“ **Who were you with, the girl?** ”.

Lee was silent for a moment.

“ **I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride** ” Lee answered.

“ **Awful nice of him** ”.

“ **I’m an awful nice guy** ”.

A few more moments passed, Hershel mostly cleaning up the wound.

“ **House is full up with mine. We’ve got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughter are welcome to rest there when we’re done here** ”.

He turned back to Clementine.

“ **I didn’t catch your name, darlin** ’”.

“ **Clem-Clementine** ”. Hershel sighed.

“ **Can’t imagine what you’ve been through, Clementine** ”.

“ **I’m looking after her until we find her parents** ” Lee explained to the man.

At this point, Shawn had come outside.

“ **Hey dad, so I’m thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm** ”.

“ **That doesn’t’ seem necessary** ” Hershel replied.

“ **I don’t know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there’s some serious... SHIT hitting the fan** ” Shawn explained, mindful of the volume of his wearing around Clementine.

“ **I don’t think anyone knows how big it is yet** ”.

“ **Your son’s right. You’re going to want to fortify this place** ” Lee said in agreement.

“ **Stuff like that doesn’t happen around here, Shawn** ” Hershel stated.

“ **Dad, I’m serious. Lee, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man** ”.

Lee was silent for a moment, thinking on which example to use.

“ **I saw a cop come back from the dead** ”.

Hershel sighed, shaking his head a little. “ **Well, do what you think you should. We’ve got plenty of chores as is** ”.

“ **Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really** ”.

“ **I already said ok** ” Hershel lightly snapped.

Shawn just nodded and went back inside.

“ **Well, I’m all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow** ”.

“ **Thanks** ” Lee replied as Hershel stood up.

“ **If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn’t’ go down; you’re probably dealing with an infection** ” Hershel explained.

“ **What do we do then?** ”.

“ **We'll probably just have to shoot you** ” Hershel joked.

Clem and Lee were silent, wondering if he was serious.

“ **We’ll clean it, re-dress it and you’ll be fine** ”.

“ **Ok, that’d be preferable** ”.

“ **There’s blankets and such in the barn. We’ll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you’re headed?** ” Hershel asked.

“ **Towards Macon, I suppose** ” Lee replied.

Hershel just nodded, turned around, smiled lightly at the little girl and walked inside.

“ **Alright then** ” Lee mumbled and a few moments later, Clementine and Lee made their way over to the barn.

They had set up their sleeping areas and soon settled themselves in.

“ **It smells like..**.”.

Lee looked over at Clementine.

“ **Manure** ”.

“ **Manure? Like when a horse... plops?** ”.

“ **Just like** **that”.**

A few moments had passed before Clem spoke again.

“ **I miss my mom and dad** ” she whispered.

“ **I bet, Clem** ”.

“ **How far is Savannah?** ” she asked.

“ **Pretty far** ” Lee answered.

“ **Oh... Ok** ” Clementine replied.

After about 10 minutes, the two fell asleep and Lee fell into an unpleasant dream to put it lightly.

“ _ **I love you, baby**_ ” His wife spoke, followed by her laughter. It was then that the sounds of glass smashing and her screaming that had caused Lee to shoot up from his dream. He sat up, breathing deeply as he looked around. After a few moments, he calmed down and laid back down, falling swiftly back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that. I know its been pretty normal thus far but I promise, things will begin to shift Chapter 4.


	3. Hershel's Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day at Hershel's Farm

“ **Hey, get up** ” a voice called him.

Lee awoke to find a white guy with a moustache and an orange cap on his head looking down at him. Lee sat up with a yawn, noticing that Clem was already awake.

“ **I’m itchy** ” Clem said to herself.

“ **Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don’t have spiders in your hair** ” Clem gasped a little, her eyes going up.

“ **But I bet your daddy scared ‘em all away, huh?** ”.

“ **I’m not her dad. Name’s Lee** ”.

“ **I’m Kenny** ” the man replied.

A boy with short black hair emerged from outside the barn.

“ **Dad! We’re gonna build a fence! There’s a tractor and everything!** ” the kid exclaimed before running off.

“ **We better get going or we won’t hear the end of it** ” Kenny said and they all exited the barn.

“ **That’s my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though** ”.

Lee smirked a little.

“ **Dodging or quacking?** ”.

“ **Quacking** ”.

“ **DAAAD!** ” the kid winged, earning a small chuckle from his father.

“ **See?** ”.

They all stopped out front of the house, by a stack of hay bales that Duck and Kenny’s wife had seated at.

“ **The word is you were on your way to Macon** ”.

“ **My family’s from there** ”.

“ **Well, Macon’s on the way and, personally, I’d appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to** ”.

“ **Sure, well... tag along** ” Lee agreed.

“ **It’s a plan then** ”.

Kenny then turned back to his family.

“ **Honey, Duck, this is Lee and ah, what’s the girl’s name?** ”.

“ **Clementine** ” Lee answered.

“ **Clementine** ” Kenny repeated.

“ **That is a very pretty name** ” Kenny’s wife complimented to the girl.

“ **Thanks** ” came a reply from Clementine.

Shawn had then come over.

“ **Well, we should get to work. We’ve all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better** ”.

“ **I wanna build a fence!** ” Duck exclaimed.

“ **Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break** ”.

“ **On the tractor? Cool!** ”.

“ **Duck and I will hop to it** ”.

And with that, the two left to work on the fence.

“ **I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit** ” Kenny’s wife offered.

Lee nodded and Clementine walked over to sit with her whilst Kenny walked over to work on his truck. Lee decided to go speak to Kenny first.

“ **Hey, there, uh, Kenny** ” Lee greeted.

“ **Need any help?** ” the man offered.

“ **Naw, I think I got it. Do YOU need any help?** ” he countered.

“ **What do you mean?** ” Lee asked.

“I **mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you’re doing? You got kids of your own?** ” Kenny asked.

“ **Nah, Nah. No... no kids** ” Lee replied.

“ **Woulda liked one then** ”. Lee just shrugged.

“ **You know** ”.

Lee looked at Kenny again.

“ **How’s your son doing?** ” the man asked.

“ **Good, I think. Katjaa’s got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds... Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel’s. But we’re a tough family, Lee. Ain’t nothing gonna faze us** ”.

“ **So what’s your family’s plan?** ” Lee asked curiously.

“ **Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the national guard will do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess** ”.

“ **You’ve got a boat?** ” Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ **I’m a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever’s biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn’t be wild about it, but the boat’s not that bad** ”.

Lee just nodded, turning away from the man.

“ **Alright, I’ll see what else I can do. See ya** ”.

“ **See ya, Lee** ” Kenny replied before getting back to working on his truck.

Lee walked around to the back of the farmhouse to find Duck on top of the tractor and Shawn working on the fence. Kenny offered Duck a short wave as he approached the boy.

“ **How you doing, Duck?** ” Lee asked.

“ **Good! I’m gonna drive the tractor!** ” The boy exclaimed, touching the handbrake.

“ **I’m the foreman! Lift with your back, Shawn!** ”. Lee just chuckled as he went over to Shawn.

“ **Hey, Lee** ” the boy greeted.

“ **Need a hand?** ” Lee asked.

“ **That’d be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that’d sure speed things up** ”.

Lee nodded and walked over to where the saw was and began cutting the planks to proper length.

“ **My dad doesn’t know how bad it is** ” Shawn spoke.

“ **No, he doesn’t** ” Lee replied in agreement.

“ **I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face** ”.

“ **Was the boy one of those things?** ” Lee asked.

“ **I don’t even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help. He didn’t even hesitate. He just put the barrel of the gun right between this kid’s eyes and pulled the trigger. You don’t see things like that. It’s not like in the movies** ”.

“ **They don’t fall like you think** ” Lee replied.

“ **Did you have to do it?** ”.

“ **Do what?** ”.

“ **Kill. Have you had to off one yet?** ” the young man asked. Lee was silent for a moment.

“ **I had to shoot one** ” Lee replied, the thought of the officer in the back on his mind. He felt bad for the old fella still. Nobody deserved to become one of those things.

“ **I could shoot one, maybe. If it were far away. I’m just glad we’re getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever’s out there** ”. Shawn turned back to Lee.

“ **How about yours? How’s your family?** ” he asked.

“ **My brother and parents are in Macon, I hope** ” Lee replied.

“ **Oh man, I hope so too. Maybe it's not too bad there** ”.

After a few more minutes of cutting, Shawn finally stopped him.

“ **That’s probably all I need for now** ”.

Lee nodded, placing the saw down and approaching him.

“ **And Shawn, thanks again for the ride** ” Lee spoke with gratitude in his voice.

“ **No problem, Lee. Couldn’t leave you behind. Anyway, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn** ”.

Lee looked back and saw the old man enter the barn, pitchfork in hand. He sighed and walked over to the barn.

Hershel looked up from his work at Lee, noticing the man walk in. They stared at each other for a moment before returning to his work.

“ **How’d you get out of Atlanta?** ” the older man asked.

“ **I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me** ” Lee replied.

“ **Hmm... Well, your no worse for wear** ” Hershel commented.

“ **This farm’s a nice plot of land** ” Lee complimented, attempting to drop the subject about the car accident.

“ **Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I’d still be doing this, I would have told you that you were full of crap** ”.

Hershel sighed.

“ **Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family’s important; it’s all that matters. You agree with that?** ” Hershel asked, glancing up at Lee.

“ **Was brought up to, yes** ”.

“ **Where’s your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?** ”.

“ **My parents are in Macon, with my brother** ” Lee answered.

“ **Well, I hope they’re alright. But now, you’ve got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled upon her?** ” Hershel questioned.

“ **I was being attacked and she came to my rescue** ” Lee replied honestly.

Hershel stared at Lee for a second before stabbing his pitchfork into a hay bale.

“ **Can I give you a piece of advice?** ” Hershel asked, approaching Lee.

“ **Sure** ”.

“ **I don’t know who you are or what you did. Let’s say things don’t get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You’re going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you’re going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning yours, you’re going to be in trouble** ” Hershel advised.

“ **But at least you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice** ”.

Not a moment later, the sound of engine starting came swiftly followed by loud and pained screams of Hershel’s son could be heard. “ **What the?!** ” Lee exclaimed, stepping outside.

“ **GO! I’ll get my gun!** ” Hershel ordered, running past Lee.

The man nodded and ran off to get to Shawn. Lee arrived to find Shawn pinned to the ground by the tractor with one of the dead attempting to reaching him through the fencing. Another one of those things grabbed Duck and tried to bite the child as more of them gathered at the fence.

Lee struggled to decide for a moment but quickly ran over to Duck. He punched at the walking corpse, attempting to daze it best he could. Moments later, Kenny ran over and grabbed onto his son. Lee threw one final punch, hitting the walker hard and loosening its grip just enough for Kenny to pull Duck off the tractor.

Shawn screamed for help but Kenny ran to get his panicked son away from the walkers. Before Lee could react, the fence gave way and the walkers bit down on the boy, killing him in seconds.

Hershel finally ran out and saw what was happening and swiftly took out the walkers with his shotgun. Once death with, the old man fell to his knees in front of his dead son, tears streaming from his eyes. Kenny, Duck and Katjaa soon returned, Katjaa making sure the children were alright.

After minutes of grieving, Hershel’s pain soon shifted into rage.

“ **Get out** ” he muttered. His anger grew as he stood to his feet.

“ **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!** ” He yelled, his voice burning with rage.

“ **I’m sorry** ” Kenny whispered.

“ **SORRY!?! Your son is alive. You don’t get to be sorry!** ” He yelled at Kenny before turning to Lee.

“ **And YOU. You didn’t even try to help** ”.

“ **I’m sorry** ”.

“ **Look at him** ” Hershel commanded, gesturing to his son’s body.

“ **Sorry is no damn good** ”.

Hershel looked back at his son as his pain and grief returned as his anger burnt away.

“ **Please, just go** ” he pleaded as he got down to his knees once more. Lee turned to face Kenny. A moment of silence passed between them, all glancing over at the distraught Clementine.

“ **You’ve got that ride to Macon if you want it** ”.

Lee nodded and they all left over to Kenny’s truck where they entered and swiftly left Hershel’s farm behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark next chapter! :D


	4. Everett Pharmacy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and company arrive in Downtown, Macon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is:D

After hours of driving along the emptied highways of Georgia, the truck finally ran out of fuel. Fortunately, the truck had stopped in Lee’s destination. Macon.

“ **Well, this is as far as we’re going** ” Kenny said, looking around at the ghost town that surrounded them.

“ **Then it’s far enough** ” Lee replied as he got out of the car.

Moments later, everyone had followed suit and began exploring the seemingly abandoned city. They reached an intersection, just outside of a pharmacy. One that had to belong to the Everett’s. Lee’s family.

“ **Look!** ” Duck yelled as he pointed down the street.

Kenny walked over and saw someone crouching behind a car.

“ **Hey there! You friendly? Truck’s run out of gas** ” the man called out.

The figure sat up, revealing himself to be a walker.

“ **FUCK!** ” Kenny exclaimed as more of them began pouring out onto the street.

“ **We’re trapped!** ” Katjaa exclaimed, realising they had been completely encircled.

Duck screamed and all looked back to see a walker had snuck up behind Duck and pushed him to the ground.

The walker prepared to bite the young boy when a gunshot sounded. The walker’s brained exploded all over the pavement and it collapsed to the ground with a thud. All looked over to find a young woman holding a smoking Glock in her hands.

“ **Run!!!** ” A young Asian man yelled who was close by the pharmacy doors.

Without a moment of hesitation, all ran into the pharmacy as the Asian man shut the gates and locked them shut with a padlock before running in himself.

“ **We can’t take risks like this!** ” A mean-looking woman scolded to the dead shot woman with the pistol as they closed the doors behind them.

“ **Clark said he heard people out there! We can’t just let them die!** ” the woman argued back.

“ **I don’t care what anyone says. When I SAY “ _that door stays shut no matter what_ ” I fucking MEAN it. We don’t know who these people are; they could be dangerous!**” she responded, anger thick in her voice.

“ **Worse! They could have led them right to us!** ” An older, even crankier man said.

“ **Where the hell is your humanity! They would have died out there!** ” the reporter looking lady replied.

“ **Then we let ‘em!** ”.

“ **We have kids with us** ” Lee said, completely scared of what some of these people were saying.

“ **I see ONE little girl...** ”.

Clementine grabbed Lee’s hand and tugged it lightly, grabbing the man’s attention.

“ **What is it?** ”.

“ **I... I have to pee** ” Clementine responded.

“ **In a minute, Clem** ”. Clementine lowered her head, not wanting to annoy the man.

“ **They’ve got kids, Lilly!** ” the Asian boy said.

“ **Those things outside don’t care** ”.

“ **Maybe you should go join ‘em, then. You’ll have something in common!** ” Kenny said in an angry tone.

“ **God damn it, Lilly. You need to control these people!** ” The older man told Lilly.

“ **Carley and Glenn just ran out there!** ” Lilly replied in her defence.

“I **don’t give a flying fuck! We’re in a warzone!** ” he exclaimed.

“ **She’s an asshole, that’s for sure** ” Lee said out loud.

“ **That’s what it takes** ”.

“ **Well you don’t have to be a bitch about it** ” Lee responded, his own patience wearing out.

The old man looked back, seeing Katjaa cleaning up Duck.

“ **Ho-ly SHIT! Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!** ” he exclaimed.

“ **He wasn’t bitten!** ” Lee said, defending the young boy.

“ **Hell, he wasn’t** ” .

“ **We have to end this, now** ” the old man said, walking over to Duck but Kenny quickly stood in his way.

“ **Over my dead body** ”.

 **“We’ll** **dig one hole** ”.

“ **No! I’m cleaning him up! There’s no bite! He’s fine!** ” Katjaa screamed, scared for her own son’s safety.

“ **Don’t you fucking people get it? We’ve already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and WE all end up bitten!** ”.

“ **Shut up** ”.

“ **We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!** ”.

“ **Kenny! Stop him!** ” Katjaa screamed to her husband, slowly panicking.

“ **Carley? What’s happening?** ” a young boy about Clementine’s age with a dorky pair glasses asked, tugging a little on Carley’s left hand lightly.

“ **Just a little misunderstanding, don’t worry, kiddo** ” Carley replied to the young boy before gently hushing him.

“ **Lee, what do we do about this guy?** ” Kenny asked, looking over to Lee for help.

“ **We kick his ass** ” Lee replied right away, folding his arms.

“ **That’s what I’m thinking** ” the fisherman replied, thankfully that his newfound friend had his back.

“ **Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!** ” Carley shouted, causing little boy behind her to jump a little.

“ **Nobody is doing ANYTHING** ”.

“ **Shut up, Lilly!** ” the old man commanded.

“ **And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now, we’re about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things** ”.

“ **What the hell are you talkin’ about?** ” Kenny asked.

“ **He’s bitten! That’s how you TURN** ”.

“ **He’s not bitten!** ” Katjaa yelled.

“ **Lee, stop this! It’s upsetting him!** ”.

“ **UPSETTING HIM?!? Upsetting is getting eaten alive!** ” The older man said, continuing his rhetoric.

“ **Sit down, or that’s IT** ” Lee yelled, his temper beginning to flare.

“ **You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?** ” the man scoffed.

“ **This one** ” Kenny responded.

“ **HA, that’s good! Little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken** ”.

“ **I’m gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!** ”.

“ **Lee?** ” Clementine called, standing by the bathroom door.

“ **Yeah?** ”.

“ **There’s someone in there** ”.

“ **It’s just locked. Key’s behind the counter. Probably** ” Lee explained before returning his attention to the argument at hand.

“ **Hey, I’m not the bad guy here, I’m just looking out for my daughter!** ” the man said in his defence.

“ **No, you’re just the guy arguing for killing a kid!** ”.

“ **He’s covered in muck! She’ll find the bit. WATCH** ”.

“ **She won’t** ”.

“ **And if she DOES?** ”. The man turned to the rest of the group.

“ **The first thing he’ll do is sink his teeth into his mom’s face. Then... He’ll probably pounce on your little girl then YOUR little boy. They’ll turn fast and then they’ll be four** ”.

“ **He’s a little boy; I think we can handle him** ” Lee said, baffled at the height of the man’s paranoia.

“ **A little boy?! He’ll be an uncontrollable man-eater!** ”.

“ **It’s not gonna happen!** ” Kenny shouted.

“ **It is and we’re tossing him out NOW!!!** ”.

A moment of silence passed before Lee finally spoke his judgement.

“ **Knock this guy out** ”.

“ **Happily** ” Kenny agreed before punching the older man hard across the face.

The older man groaned before hitting Kenny back, knocking him out.

Clementine screamed. Lee looked over and saw a walker come crawling out of the bathroom. Everyone panicked as Lee ran over to protect the girl. He tripped over Lilly’s foot and hit his head against the hard floor.

His vision was blurry but he saw the crawler attempting to bite Clementine. Lee quickly regained his footing, running over and throwing the walker off of Clementine screaming

“ **Get away from her you son of a bitch!** ”.

The walker quickly regained its balance and tried biting Lee instead. A moment of struggled passed before a Carley fired a bullet into the walker’s skull, killing it instantly.

“ **You okay?** ” she asked, the young boy hiding behind her.

“ **Just great, thanks** ”.

“ **Uh... guys?** ” Glenn uttered as the walkers outside began beating on that barricades outside.

Everyone slowly backed away, taking cover behind the shelves. Clementine hid behind Lee whilst the little boy with glasses held onto Carley, shaking in fear.

“ **Everybody DOWN! Stay QUIET!** ” Lilly quietly shouted to the group.

“ **They’re gonna get in!** ”.

“ **Shut up!** ”.

It was then that the loud sounds of gunshots and explosions could be heard in the distance.

“ **Is that the military?** ” Lee whispered.

“ **I don’t know** ” Lilly responded.

“ **Well, thank god for whatever that is** ”.

Moments later, the banging ceased and everyone in the store relaxed.

“ **We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was—** “ The old man collapsed to the ground, his hand pressed against his chest as he groaned in pain.

“ **DAD!** ” Lilly exclaimed as she rushed over to help her father.

“ **What’s wrong with him?!** ” Lee asked, confused as to what was happening to the old man.

“ **It’s his heart!** ”.

“ **My pills...** ” the man muttered.

“ **Uh-um... Nitro-glycerine pills?** ” Katjaa asked.

“ **YES. We’re out. We’ve been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!** ”. Lee was silent for a moment before sighing.

“ **We’ll get in there somehow** ”.

“ **Thank you so much. We need nitro-glycerine pills. Please get in there. I’ll keep an eye on my dad** ”.

“ **Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while** ” Kenny spoke, taking charge of the situation.

“ **I’m starting to think this drugstore isn’t a permeant solution** ” Glenn said.

“ **You’re right, this ain’t exactly Fort. Knox** ”.

“ **What do you suggest?** ” Lee asked Glenn.

“ **We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast** ”.

“ **Agreed** ”.

“ **Then I’ll head out and get gas. There’s a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I’ll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can** ” The young man explained.

“ **You know your way around? Local?** ” Lee asked.

“ **Born and raised** ”.

Lee reached into his pockets and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

“ **If you’re going to do that, here’s a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully, you won’t need it** ” Lee said as he gave Glenn the walkie-talkie.

“ **Cool** ” he remarked as he pocketed the talkie.

“ **Clementine’s got the other one. Check-in with her and get back here as soon as you can** ”.

“ **And you, what’s your name?** ” Kenny asked, directing his question at Lilly and her dad.

“ **It’s Lilly. My dad’s Larry** ”.

“ **Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine** ”.

He then turned over to the nerdy looking guy.

“ **And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You’re out look-out** ”.

“ **It’s Doug, you got it** ”.

“ **And I’m Carley** ”.

“ **Ok, Carley, you’ll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest – you’re a good shot and I’d like to keep it that way** ” the Floridian said.

“ **You got it boss** ” Carley answered, nodding her head.

“ **Now get him those pills** ” Kenny finished before going over to check on his family.

Lee decided to go talk to Carley first.

“ **What are you messing around with there?** ” Lee asked.

“ **A radio. I can’t get it to work though** ”. “ **Here, let me have a look** ” Lee said before picking up the radio.

Lee tried pressing the power button but after getting nothing, he flipped it and found that there were no batteries in the device.

“ **There are no batteries in this thing** ” Lee commented as he placed the radio on the table.

“ **What now?** ”.

“ **You know that there are no batteries in that thing** ”.

“ **Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah. No** ”. Lee chuckled a little, shaking his head.

“ **I can try find some. Needs two** ”.

“ **Thanks, I appreciate it** ” Carley thanked him.

Lee looked behind her and noticed the little boy balled up on the floor next to her.

“ **Who’s he?** ” Lee asked.

“ **That’s Clark. Doug and I found him when everything went to shit. Poor kid was on vacation with his parents when he well…lost them. I’ve been taking care of him ever since** “ Carley explained.

“ **Sounds similar to my situation with Clementine** ”.

“ **Yeah. Can’t imagine how they must be feeling right now** ” Carley whispered.

“ **Me too, Carley. Me too** ” Lee replied before leaving to go speak with Clementine.

“ **Hey there** ” Lee greeted, kneeling down in front of her.

“ **Hi** ”.

“ **Can I, uh…get you anything?** ” Lee asked.

“ **I’m ok…maybe I’m a little hungry** ” She replied.

“ **I’ll see about that** ”.

“ **Well, sit tight. Maybe you should go talk to that boy, Clark over there. I think he might need a friend right now** ”.

Clementine looked back at the boy, seeing his saddened expression. Her heart dropped a little, her expression grew gentler as she stood up.

“ **Ok, Lee** ” she said before walking over to the boy.

Lee smiled lightly before walking over to check in on Kenny’s family.

“ **Hi** ” Clementine greeted as she approached Clark.

The boy looked up, his expression unchanging.

“ **Hey** ” he replied weakly.

“ **I’m Clementine** ”.

“ **My…my name’s Clark** ”.

Clem looked over to the spot next to him.

“ **Can I sit next to you?** ” she asked.

The boy was silent for a moment before scooting over a little.

“ **Okay** ”.

Clementine smiled a little as she sat down next to him.

“ **What’s that?** ” the boy asked, pointing at the walkie-talkie in her hand.

“ **It’s a walkie-talkie. Glenn has the other one so we can talk to each in case he’s in danger** ” Clementine explained.

“ **Wow, cool. Like a phone, right?** ”. She nodded then looked at his glasses.

“ **Why do you have those glasses?** ” she asked curiously.

He took them off and looked at them. “ **My…Pa…gave them to me when my eyes started getting weird** ” he explained.

“ **Do you have bad eyes?** ”.

“ **I think so. Maybe not bad, just…weird** ”.

Lee watched from the other side of the store, with a slight smile on his face as they continued talking. He turned back to Kenny, whom he had just given a candy bar to for Duck to have.

“ **Those two seem to be getting along** ” Kenny commented, noticing them also.

“ **Yeah, the boy just lost his parents so I thought maybe Clementine could help cheer him up** ” Lee explained to them.

“ **That’s horrible. Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Lee** ” Katjaa complimented. 

“ **So Lee; maybe punching him wasn’t such a good ide** a”.

“ **There were worse plans** ” Lee replied.

“ **Says the guy who didn’t get punched in the mouth. Anyway, we, Kat and I, appreciate your support** ”.

“ **Thank you, Lee** ”. Lee glanced over at Duck.

“ **How’s Duck doing?** ” Lee asked with concern.

“ **He’s okay, it was just a shock** ” Katjaa explained.

“ **We’re lucky as hell nobody got nabbed on the way in here** ”.

“ **No kidding** ”.

“ **How’s she doing?** ” Katjaa asked, looking over at Clementine who was still talking to Clark.

“ **I don’t know. I heard on her answering machine that there was something bad happening in Savannah. They could be dead** ” Lee explained with a saddened expression.

“ **That’s awful, Lee** ” Katjaa replied.

“ **Yeah, well…she seems to be handling herself all right** ” Kenny commented.

“ **She’s just a little girl, Ken** ”.

“ **Lee says she spent days on her own. That takes toughness** ” Kenny argued.

“ **But you have no idea what sort of emotional damage is happening to her every second her family is gone** ”.

“ **Well, hopefully talking to Clark is helping take things off her mind for a little while** ” Lee said as he glanced over at the two.

Katjaa and Kenny nodded, looking away from the pair.

“ **Lee, you got a second?** ” Kenny asked.

“ **Sure** ”.

The two walked away from Katjaa and Duck to have a little privacy.

“ **Back on Hershel’s farm…** ”.

“ **Yeah** ”.

Lee could tell this was going to be a tough subject.

“ **We didn’t even try to save him That blood is on our hands, you know?** ”.

“ **It happened pretty fast** ”.

“ **I guess, but I can’t stop seeing him in my head** ”.

“ **We can’t kill ourselves over it** ” Lee said, trying to comfort the man.

“ **WE killed that boy. We could’ve saved him together** ”.

“ **We did what we could. Bad things happen. We didn’t make a choice that killed Shawn. You think you do when you think back on it. But in a moment? When things are really out of control? You don’t have any choice** ”.

Kenny was silent for a moment before sighing.

“ **I guess** ”.

“ **Try to let it go** ” Lee consoled.

Kenny simply nodded before silently walking back over to his family.

Lee walked back over to Clementine and handed her the candy bar.

 **“It’s** **not much but here you go** ”.

“ **Thank you** ”.

“ **Of course** ” Lee replied before glancing over at Clark.

“ **Here you go, Clark** ” Lee said, handing him the last candy bar.

The boy looked at it for a few moments before slowly taking it.

“ **Thank you** ”.

“ **Your welcome** ” Lee said before walking over to Carley.

“ **I found these batteries. Looks like they could fit the radio** ” Lee said, pulling out two AA batteries.

“ **Should be able to get it to work now** ”.

Lee nodded and then began examining the radio. He started with putting the batteries inside the correct way then extending the antenna. He then flipped it back over and pressed the power button, bringing the device to life. He turned up the volume and the sound of a radio commentator came through.

“ **You fixed it!** ” Carley exclaimed.

Lee placed the radio down and Carley began to listen to the bad news being broadcasted. Lee looked over near the door and noticed Doug by the window.

“ **Heard or seen anything?** ” Lee asked as he approached him.

“ **Nothing, luckily. Want to step outside, have a look around?** ”.

“ **Ha, I’m not suicidal yet** ”.

“ **No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in front of the store and be fine** ”.

Lee took a moment to decide what to do.

“ **Sure, let’s have a look around** ”.

“ **Cool, and… we’ll keep it down. Don’t need to bring ‘em back this way with any unnecessary noises** ”.

“ **Agreed** ” Lee replied before walking out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is. Clark everyone with the sad short reason for why he's there. Not much 'screen' time for him yet but this story, atleast for Season 1, will still mostly focus on Lee Everett. Leave your thoughts in the comments, thank you:D


	5. Everett Pharmacy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Everett Pharmacy chapter.

“ **Jesus…** ” Was all that Doug could utter as they looked at all the walkers the now occupied the city of Macon.

“ **I think I’m going to be sick** ” he whispered, watching as they tore into the corpses of what used to be a person.

“ **They just…** ”.

“ **Eat. As far as I can tell, that’s all they care about** ” Doug said, finishing Lee’s sentence for him.

“ **And if one gets you…** ”.

“ **They eat you, and whatever is left comes back as one of them** ”.

Lee was silent for a moment.

“ **How the fuck…** ” was all he could say.

“ **I think it might be more than a couple of days before all this gets sorted out** ”.

“ **Yeah, I think so too. We better keep it down out here** ” Lee whispered as they crouched down.

Lee looked over and saw a walker trapped under a power line pole.

“ **Look at the one trapped over there…** ” Lee said, pointing to him.

“ **Better him than us, huh?** ”.

After a few moments, Lee finally realised who that walker was.

“ **Oh shit…** ” he said with a saddened expression.

Bryan Everett. His own brother, his blood. One of them.

“ **What? Do you know that guy?** ” Doug asked curiously.

“ **He could be a drugstore employee** ” Lee replied, deciding to keep the walker’s identity to himself.

“ **So you’re saying he might have the pharmacy keys?** ”.

“ **I’m saying he might have the pharmacy keys** ” Lee repeated.

“ **I don’t know… Could be anybody, you know? They start rotting and get all chewed up and-** “

“ **Shut up, Doug** ” Lee interrupted, a little too aggressively.

Lee thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to convince Doug that Bryan worked here without letting him know he was tied to this place.

“ **Look at the uniform, though. He could’ve worked at the drugstore and died with keys in his pocket** ”.

Doug sighed, staring at the walker infested streets.

“ **It would take a lot of effort to make it safe enough to go out there and see if he has the keys. If we can somehow prove that he worked here, I think it’d be worth it** ”.

Lee sighed to himself. He can’t convince Doug without letting him in too much so he’ll just have to find evidence.

“ **I’ll see what I can find…** ”.

After a few more minutes of looking around, the two decided to head back into the drugstore.

“ **Hey Carley** ” Lee greeted as he walked in and approached the girl.

“ **You seem to handle yourself pretty well** ” Lee complimented.

“ **Ha, really? I’m a disaster** ”.

“ **I can’t tell** ”. Carley sighed, her face pained a little.

“ **My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would’ve joined her if it wasn’t for that dorky guy on watch over there** ” She explained.

“ **I’m sorry** ”.

“ **She was an asshole, but, you know** ”.

“ **Yeah** ”.

Lee glanced over at Doug who seemed pretty oblivious to the conversation taking place.

“ **So, that guy saved you?** ”.

“ **Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart and that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue** ”.

“ **You can never tell who the heroic ones are going to be, I suppose** ”.

“ **He’s kind of cute, in that parent’s basement sort of way** ”.

“ **Huh?** ”.

The fuck was she saying?

“ **Huh? Oh… nothing** ”.

Lee glanced behind her, seeing Clementine and Clark still talking. The boy’s once depressing expression had lifted a little. He seemed more relaxed, he even smiled a few times during the conversation.

“ **We found him at the Cherry Blossom festival. Right after getting away from the van. We saw those things just tear into his parents. We saw a few of them coming for him. We couldn’t just leave him there so we grabbed him and got him to safety. He’s been with Doug and I for a few days now** ” she explained as she observed Clark and Clementine also.

“ **Wow, you know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen him smile** ”.

Lee just smiled as they watched the pair before he turned his gaze back to Carley.

“ **I better get back to it** ”. “

" **Alright** ” Carley responded and Lee walked away.

Lee went to the other side of the door and saw the door that lead to the office. Lee’s heart sank a little as he saw the note on the door.

_ALIVE INSIDE_

He slowly opened the door and walked inside. His heart had sunk completely as he saw the blood-stained mess.

“ **I can’t…I can’t think about them in here** ” Lee whispered to himself.

He heard the door close and looked behind to find Clementine standing there.

“ **I thought you were talking with Clark?** ”.

“ **I was but I saw you come in. I want to help** ”.

Lee was silent before finally sighing.

“ **Okay, but listen to what I say, alright?”.**

Clementine nodded and Lee went about searching the office.

Lee walked up to the bed, looking at the blood that it was soaked in.

“ **My parents came in here hoping to survive… but it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad. Trying to be a hero, maybe. Or protect her, at least** ”.

Lee looked down to his feet and saw the family photo on the floor. He crouched down, picking it up and looked at his late family.

He smiled, remembering all the good times with them but then he remembered the bad. The rift between them after what happened. He wasn’t apart of them. Not anymore. He ripped himself off the picture and cast it aside before folding up what remained and placing it in his pocket.

“ **Find anything?** ” Carley asked from behind him.

Lee jumped a little before turning to face the woman.

“ **Just a picture of whoever was here** ” Lee replied, keeping his family a secret from her.

“ **I know who you are** ”.

Fuck.

“ **You’re Lee Everett. You’re a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents’ store; folks around town know the owner’s son got himself a life sentence, but I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you’re a murderer. But I don’t really care. Frankly, that’s a skill that might come in handy** ”.

Lee listened, choosing to remain silent.

“ **Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?** ” she asked.

“ **No, I’ve been sticking to first names for a reason** ”.

A few moments of silence had passed, nothing but the sounds of gunshots filled the air.

“ **You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You’ve got this little girl to take care of, and… look, don’t make me wrong on this** ”.

“ **I don’t plan to** ”.

“ **Good. Because if this last longer than a few days and you’re a detriment to the group, then we’d have a problem** ”.

“ **I hear you** ” Lee replied.

“ **I’ll just keep it to myself** ”.

“ **Thanks** ”.

Carley smiled a little.

“ **Don’t worry about it** ” she replied, a little surprised that Lee had entrusted her with his secret.

Lee went back to check the office.

He saw the door to behind the pharmacy counter and saw it had been barricaded with the desk and a wooden pallet. Lee went to move the pallet but when he did, a wooden cane fell out, the clatter on the floor grabbing Clementine’s attention. Lee placed the pallet on the wall then picked up the cane.

“ **What’s that?** ” Clementine asked.

“ **This was my dad’s cane. He’d zip around here on it from time to time** ” Lee explained, a little pride for his father in his voice.

“ **Was he sick?** ”.

“ **Nah, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane’s protected this place better than any guard dog ever could** ” He said as he leaned it against the wall.

“ **Plus he knew how to make it look cool. Like you, with your hat** ”.

“ **My dad gave it to me** ” Clem said with a smile.

“ **See, dads are smart like that** ”.

Lee turned back around at the desk that blocked the entrance.

“ **Better get this door clear, huh?** ” Lee said to himself.

“ **Can I help?** ”.

Lee turned to his left to him the young girl staring up at him enthusiastically.

“ **Sure** ”.

They all went to either side of the desk, ready to move it.

“ **Here we go. Watch your fingers** ”.

The two pulled hard on the desk, pulling it back.

“ **You don’t need anything, right?** ” Lee asked.

“ **No. I get hungry a lot** ” Clem replied.

“ **Ok, good to know. And you don’t have any allergies or anything I should know about, right? Don’t kids have allergies or asthma or just general maladies?** ”.

Clementine just stared up at him confused.

“ **My friend Victor has a peanut allergy** ”.

“ **But you’re cool?** ”.

“ **I think so** ” she replied, not too confident on her answer.

“ **Ok, here we go** ” Lee said as they pull the desk out even further.

“ **Do you have kids?** ” Clem asked innocently.

“ **No** ”.

“ **You don’t have a family?** ”.

Flashes of his brother and parents raged through his mind like a storm.

“ **Let’s just move this thing** ” Lee said, changing the subject.

“ **Oh. Ok. I’m sorry** " Clementine apologised, feeling a little guilty for asking.

“ **It’s fine** ”.

The pulled it another time.

“ **Why don’t you want to talk about your family? Do they like…hate you?** ”.

Lee sighed, a tear threatening to escape his eye.

“ **That’s because they’re dead, Clem** ”.

“ **Oh** ” Clementine said, regretting pushing Lee about it.

“ **Look, my family is gone and I just wish things would’ve been different** ”.

“ **Yeah** ”.

Lee didn’t speak for a few seconds.

“ **Let’s just move this, alright”**.

Clem nodded and they pushed the desk up against the wall, finishing up their job.

“ **OWW!** ” Clem exclaimed, holding onto her finger which had begun bleeding.

“ **Are you ok?** ” Lee asked concerned.

“ **I hurt my finger** ”.

“ **Is it bleeding?** ”.

“ **A little** ”.

Lee picked up the girl and set her on the table.

“ **I’ll find you a bandage** ".

Lee checked the drawers of the desks and instead found his dad’s old TV remote. He picked it up and pocketed it before continuing his search.

“ **Lee?** ”.

“ **Yeah** ”.

“ **What if my parents come home and I’m not there?** ” she asked.

“ **They’ll uhh…track us down. Don’t worry** ”.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Clem the truth just yet.

“ **Yeah. Ok. We should keep a lookout. I’ve got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way** ”.

“ **Stay close to me until then, ok?** ”.

Clem nodded and Lee went back to searching for bandages.

Lee noticed a First Aid kit on a shelf and after searching it, found some band-aids for Clem’s finger. 

“ **Let’s have a look at that finger** ” Lee said, as he knelt down and examined Clem’s finger.

“ **Ow** ”.

“ **It hurt** ” she whimpered.

“ **Let’s get this cut covered up** ” Lee said, holding up the band-aids in his hand.

“ **Yes, please** ”.

Lee held her finger in place and carefully wrapped the bandage up until it covered her cut. She smiled, thanking Lee before Lee went back to the door.

“ **Want to head back into the drugstore with me?** ” Lee asked.

“ **Okay** ” she replied.

Lee nodded and went to walk inside.

“ **Lee?** ”.

Lee turned back to the little girl.

“ **Yeah?** ”.

“ **You’re not bad, right?** ” she asked innocently.

“ **I uh…why are you asking me** **that?”.**

“ **That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?** ”.

“ **No. He wasn’t** ” Lee answered truthfully.

“ **Oh. Was he bad?** ”.

“ **He was** ” he replied and without another word, they walked back inside the drugstore.

Clementine sat down with Clark again, showing the young boy her finger whilst Lee went over to Doug.

“ **How are we doing?** ” Lee asked.

“ **Good, want to go have a look around outside?** ”.

Lee nodded and the two proceeded outside.

Once outside and crouched down, Lee showed Doug the photo with Bryan in it.

“ **That guy over there has the keys. I found this in the office. That boy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him is as good a bet as we can make** ”.

“ **Yeah, I agree. We just need to figure out how to get out there and get them** ” Doug whispered, looking at all the walkers who haven’t yet left.

“ **You wouldn’t need long, right?** ” Doug asked.

“ **Nah, just a few seconds** ”.

“ **Maybe there’s a way to distract them and buy you some time** ”.

Lee glanced over at the electronics store across the street with a wall of TV’s behind the glass. A looked over to Doug and gave him the TV remote.

“ **Think you can do anything with this?** ” Lee asked.

“ **You know what I COULD do** ”.

“ **What’s that?** ” Lee asked as he handed Doug the remote.

He then stood up and started pressing away at the buttons.

“ **It’s universal; I could program it to work with these TV’s across the street. Let’s just hope the power is still on** ”.

Lee looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

“ **You can just do that?** ”.

“ **I memorised all the codes when I was in AV. Let’s try** ”.

Doug aimed the remote at the TV’s and pressed the on button and to Lee’s surprised, they turned on.

“ **Well fucking done, Doug. All that dork nonsense might save a life** ” Lee praised as Doug crouched back down.

Some walkers took notice of the new distraction but it wasn’t good enough.

“ **Damn, not good enough** ” Doug commented.

Lee sighed and looked over at the doors.

“ **Let’s head back inside** ". 

Doug nodded and they both went back inside.

As Lee walked in, he noticed Clark and Clem were listening to the walkie-talkie in the girl's hands.

“ **Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I’m kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you’re there, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or the talkie, or whatever?** ”.

Clementine looked up and saw Lee standing. She swiftly passed him the walkie-talkie.

“ **This is Lee, what’s up?** ”.

“ **So…I’m down at that motor inn and, well, I-I’m stuck** ”.

“ **Stuck?** ”.

“ **Yeah, I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I’m hiding over here but they won’t leave** ”.

At this point, Kenny had walked over and listened in on the conversation.

“ **What’s up?** ” he started.

“ **Glenn’s trapped down at the motor inn** ” he said to the Florida man.

“ **Hey Glenn, we’re gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?** ”.

“ **Phew, awesome, I’ll sit tight ‘til then** ”.

“ **Sounds good** ” and with that, the conversation ended.

Lee turned his attention to Clementine.

“ **I’m going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ok? I’ll take good care of it** ” Lee reassured the girl who didn’t seem too hot on the idea of Lee taking the walkie-talkie.

“ **What do you think?** ” Kenny asked.

 **“I think Doug’s not great around walkers, and you’ve got your family here. I’ll take Carley and her dead-eye down to the motor inn, get Glenn , and get back here as fast as I can** ”.

“ **If that’s what you want to do…** ” Kenny trailed off.

“ **Somebody’s got to** ”.

“ **Yeah, I’m in** ” Carley said, walking up to Lee.

“ **Good. It doesn’t sound too bad there right now** ”.

“ **We should get going. Sooner we get Glenn back here, the better** ”.

Carley felt a light tug on her hand.

“ **Are you going?** ” Clark asked meekly.

“ **Yeah, kiddo. Lee and I are going out to get Glenn. Don’t worry, I’ll be back. Doug will be here if you need him** “.

Clark was silent, looking back at Doug before pouting.

“ **Okay…be safe…please?** ”.

Carley just chuckled. God, this kid is adorable.

“ **I will. I’ll be back soon** ”.

A few minutes later, Lee and Carley made their way out through the office exit and began their journey to the motor inn.


	6. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Carley leave to rescue Glenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait but I've got a job and that eats into my time and energy. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

After a few hours, Lee and Carley arrived at the motel Glenn had spoken about called the _Traveller_ Motel. Lee glanced at the car park and jumped at the sight of a group of walker’s scattered around the motel.

“ **Shit! Get down!** ” Lee ordered and the both of them got down just before one noticed them.

After a few moments, they cautiously looked over the wall, surveying the area when Carley noticed something moving in the icebox.

“ **Did you see that?** ” she whispered to Lee.

Lee glanced over to icebox and saw the doors move again.

“ **Sure did** ”.

Carley took out her gun and aimed it at the icebox.

“ **Be ready to shoot** ”.

A moment later, the doors opened revealing Glenn inside

“ **GUYS! Oh man, I’m glad you’re here** ” he exclaimed as he climbed out.

“ **Jesus, Glen** ” Carley sighed as she dropped her aim.

Glenn climbed over the wall and all took cover again.

“ **All right, that wasn’t so hard** ” Lee muttered to himself out loud.

“ **Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?** ”.

“ **Not yet. There’s a survivor trapped up there** ” Glenn whispered as he gestured up to a hotel room that had two walkers banging on the door.

“ **No way, we gotta go. NOW** ” Carley replied.

“ **LISTEN. I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside** ”.

“ **Who is it?** ” Lee asked.

“ **It’s a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten** ” Glenn explained.

“ **I tried to convince her I wasn’t and that’s when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the ice machine** ”.

“ **Lucky you, now let’s go!** ” Carley exclaimed, glancing behind her to make sure nothing would sneak up on her.

“ **We can’t just leave her** ”.

“ **Damn right we can’t** ” Lee replied in agreement.

“ **You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!** ”.

“ **I’m saving her with or without you** ”.

“ **Think about if it was you** ”.

Carley was silent before shaking her head.

“ **Fine. Let’s go save Glenn’s damsel in distress** ” she spoke before they moved over to the central wall for a better view of the area.

“ **Ok, this is the plan. We don’t know how hard it’s going to be to get her out of that room** ” Lee began.

“ **Yeah, it’s boarded up** ”.

“ **So we have to kill every one of them in here** ”.

Lee noticed Carley loading her gun.

“ **QUIETLY. Noise attracts these things. Now let’s have a look around** ”.

Lee looked around the left corner of the wall and saw a pillow. He swiftly reached out and grabbed it.

“ **Good luck smothering them to death…** ” Carley mutter upon seeing it.

“ **That’s not really what I have in mind** ” Lee replied before glancing over and seeing a walker eating a dead corpse.

He quietly moved back down, fortunately avoiding its attention.

Lee looked down the road and saw a pickup truck that looked like it could be decent cover and before long he, along with Carley and Glenn moved down and took cover behind it.

Lee looked out and saw a walker sitting against a car.

“ **Get out your gun** ” Lee instructed to Carley.

“ **But the noise** ”.

“ **Just follow my lead; stay right behind me** ”.

Lee walked out of cover and approached the walker, pulling out the pillow he found and smothering it. Carley pulled out her gun, pressing it against the pillow where the head of the walker was and fired it.

The pillow suppressed most of the noise as the walker was killed.

“ **That was sick!** ” Glenn exclaimed as the dead walker hit the pavement with a thud.

Lee looked inside of the car that the walker had previously leaned up against and found what looked to be a spark plug.

He pocketed it and then moved to adjusted the gear shift. Once done, Lee closed the door and showed Glenn the spark plug.

“ **It’s uh, a, sparky thing** ”.

“ **Sparkplug. You should hold onto that, could come in handy** ”.

Lee moved back to the pickup truck and then looked through the window of the truck to find a screwdriver inside. He pulled out the sparkplug and went to throw it at the wi- “ **Wait** ” Glenn said, stopping Lee.

 **“Let me see the sparkplug** ”.

Lee handed him the sparkplug.

“ **The porcelain inside these things turn car windows to tissue paper** ” he explained as he crushed it with his foot, pulling out what Lee suspect was the porcelain.

Lee stood back up, throwing it at the window and was surprised when it shattered with not much noise. Lee reached in and grabbed the screwdriver.

“ **That could scramble a brain pretty good** ” Glenn commented upon seeing it.

“ **That’s exactly what I was thinking** ”.

The small group then went back over to the central wall. Lee looked over, seeing that the walker hadn’t moved much and with screwdriver in hand, he left cover and approached it from behind. Before it even knew it, Lee shoved the screwdriver through its head.

Lee swiftly moved to the front of the RV parked in the centre of the car park. He glanced over, saw a seemingly dormant walker and whistled to it, drawing his screwdriver.

Lee waited for the right timing, waiting for it to get closer before springing out of cover, stabbing it in the neck then quickly into its eye, killing it.

The group then moved over to the red car and pushed the car, it slowly rolling until it had pinned a walker that was closed to a fire axe against the wall.

“ **That was awesome!** ” Glenn whispered in amazement.

Lee approached the pin walker and jammed the screwdriver between its eyes. The groaned ceased as the walkers head fell into the car, jamming the screwdriver deeper into its skull.

“ **Dude, where’d your weapon go?** ” Glenn asked.

“ **Into that ice pick sized hole** ” Lee replied, gesturing to the dead walker.

“ **Haha, holy shit** ”.

“ **It’s cool, now we’ve got THIS** ” Glenn said, pointing at the fire axe.

Lee grabbed the axe, feeling the weight of the weapon in his hands.

“ **Two more** ” he whispered, looking up at the final two walkers that were still busily banging at the door.

Lee approached the stairs and looked back at Carley and Glenn.

“ **Why don’t you guys lag behind, just in case this goes to hell** ”.

“ **Ok. We’ll be right behind you** ” Carley replied.

Lee sighed and slowly moved up the stairs.

He followed along the balcony and approached the walkers which by now had taken noticed of him. He took a swing at the first walker, cutting into its head and killing it. Lee readied himself as the second walker. He raised his axe and using all his strength, attacked the walker and decapitated the monster.

“ **Rad** ” Glenn said as he and Carley walked over to him.

Lee glanced over at the door and approached it.

“ **Hello in there? We’re here to help** ” He called, lightly banging on the door.

“ **Please just go away!** ” she yelled from inside.

“ **Let’s go guys** ” Carley said from behind impatiently.

“ **In a minute** ”.

“ **If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We’ve got a group in town** ”.

“ **No no no! Please no!** ”.

“ **She’s in trouble!** ” Glenn exclaimed.

“ **Miss! We’re coming in** ” Lee called out as he backed up and cut the plank of wood barricading the door.

Lee tried opening the door but when he found it wouldn’t budge, he started kicking the do- “ **Stop, just stop! I’m coming out** ”.

The door opened to reveal a sickly and pale white woman.

“ **You’re hurt** ” Lee stated as he saw her bloodied torso.

“ **I… I said stay away** ” she mumbled.

“ **We need to get you help** ”.

“ **It’s too late for that** ” she replied.

“ **Guys, she’s been bitten** ” Carley said as the woman moved her hand away from her bite mark.

“ **What?!** ” Glenn exclaimed in surprise.

“ **I told you. I said go away, I’m bit. But you wouldn’t just leave** ”.

“ **Let’s calm down. You could be fine** ” Lee tried to reassure the woman.

“ **I won’t be fine. My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die and you come back and you kill anything you can find** ” she explained through her sobs.

“ **You have a boyfriend?** ” Glenn muttered but Carley quickly scolded him.

“ **I don’t want that. It’s not Christian. Please, just leave me, please go** ”.

Lee thought for a moment before his face hardened with resolve.

“ **Come with us and we’ll find you some help** ” the man persisted.

The woman sighed before looking over at Carley.

“ **You have a gun** ”.

“ **So?** ” Carley replied, growing a tad suspicious.

“ **Can I…borrow it?** ”.

“ **What do you mean borrow?** ” she asked coolly.

“ **Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this and then… then there’s no more problem** ”.

“ **Whoa, whoa, whoa** ” Lee went as he realised what she was getting at.

“ **PLEASE. I don’t want to be one of them. They’re, they’re… satanic** ”.

Lee sighed, his face becoming a little pained.

“ **Give it to her** ”.

“ **What? You can’t be serious** ”.

“ **Do it** ”.

“ **NO!** ”.

“ **Look at her, Carley. There’s no happy ending to this** ” Lee said, accepting that there really is no hope for this woman.

Carley sighed, her expression dropping.

“ **Ok…fine** ” she caved before crouching down and placing the gun on the floor.

The woman then picked it up.

“ **Thank you so much. I know how terrible this must be** ”

. “ **We can’t watch this, let’s go** ” Glenn muttered.

“ **We can’t go yet** ” Carley replied.

“ **What?! Why not?** ” he exclaimed in confusion.

“ **Because somebody needs to pick up the gun. We can’t leave it. You two go on** ”.

Glenn’s let out a breath, looking away from Lee.

“ **Ok** ” he whispered before walking away.

“ **You sure?** ” Carley asked.

“ **Yeah** ”. She nodded before following Glenn.

Lee turned to face the woman once more.

“ **I’m here with you** ”.

“ **You’re a good man** ” she muttered as she placed the gun against her head.

Lee shut his eyes tight and moments later, a gun fired followed by the sound of a body dropping to the floor.

Lee looked down at the floor and saw the dead woman. He said nothing as he grabbed the gun and walked away. He went over to Glenn’s car and got inside. The trip back to downtown Macon was a silent one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of Episode 1. I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far.


	7. The Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its time to find those keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter.

“ **Everyone alright?** ” Kenny asked upon seeing them enter the store.

“ **Yeah. We had some close calls but Glenn is fine, and… well, yeah… we’re ok** ”.

“ **I’ve got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car** ” Glenn told Kenny, still looking down about the events that had just occurred.

“ **Good to hear it** ”.

“ **And things back here?** ” Carley asked.

“ **Quiet. Our “friend” is still in and out over there. He won’t survive anymore stress** ” Kenny explained, glancing over at Larry.

“ **The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy** ”.

Kenny nodded and walked back over to his family.

“ **You’re back!** ” Clark exclaimed as he saw Carley.

“ **I sure am. How are things?** ”.

“ **Ok, I guess… Doug is really boring** ”.

“ **I heard that!** ” Doug yelled from the window.

Carley chuckled as she knelt down to the boy’s level.

“ **What happened?** ” the boy asked.

Carley glanced over at Lee who was speaking to Clementine.

She sighed and face the boy.

“ **We uh…well, we saved Glenn. He told us there was a girl trapped in the motel so we tried to save her… we killed a lot of those things but we made it but when the girl came out… she… she was bitten. We tried to convince her to come with us, let us help her but we all knew better. She borrowed my gun for a little bit so I gave it to her** “ Carley explained to the boy, deciding to be honest with the boy.

“ **What did she do?** ”.

“ **She shot herself** ”.

Silence filled the air, the tense growing thick for some reason.

“ **And you let her?** ” Clark finally spoke, horror filling his eyes.

“ **Clark, there wasn’t any hope for her-** “.

“ **There’s always hope, there’s always another way. You should have tried to save her!** ”.

Carley was shocked. Where had this come from, this side of Clark?

“ **Clark, you’ve got to understand…there wasn’t any time…you got to believe me** ”.

Clark stared at Carley for a few moments before sighing and lowering his head.

“ **Ok…** ” he muttered before walking away and sitting down next to Clementine.

Lee observed the end of the exchange before walking over to Doug.

“ **Hey, Lee. Wanna head out?** ” Doug asked, turning away from the boarded window.

“ **Sure, let’s go** ”.

Once outside, Lee pulled out the fire axe from the motel and took a swing at the padlock, breaking it.

“ **Awesome!** ” Doug exclaimed.

“ **Now to distract those things** ”.

Lee then opened up the gate a little bit, causing Doug’s breath to hitch as he became slightly panicked.

Lee quickly reached out and took a brick from the street.

He then crouched out, prepared his throw arm and threw the brick at the electronics store window, shattering it and allowing the static of the TV’s to be heard. The walkers quickly took notice of this and all gathered around the new source of noise.

“ **Now’s the time** ” Lee spoke as he walked through the gates.

“ **Be careful** ” Doug said from behind me.

“ **Keep an eye out, will ya?** ” Lee asked before walking over to his brother, axe in hand.

Lee stopped in front of his brother, watching him for a few seconds before crouching down. 

“ **Hey, bud** ” Lee began.

“ **I don’t know what happened to mom and dad. But I know… if you were there, you would’ve died for them, so… uh… Yeah. I’m going to assume that’s what happened** ”.

Lee wasn’t sure what to say to him. This wasn’t his brother anymore. He was just talking to the shell that used to be him.

“ **Did you find them yet?!** ” Doug called from across the street.

“ **Give me a second** ”. Lee sighed, closing his eyes, the only noises being the moans and groaning of his dead brother.

“ **I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry I wasn’t here** ” He spoke before turning to face him.

“ **But knowing you were… to take care of them, though all of it. That helped** ”.

Lee then stood up over him and prepared his axe. He swung down on his axe and cut into his neck. Lee stood there with a pained expression as he looked down at the limb body but jumped when it came back to life.

“ **FUCK!** ” he exclaimed as he took another swing at him, then another, then another before finally cutting into the side of his head, killing him.

Lee crouched down and began searching his brother's dead body. He didn’t want to desecrate his body and leave him out here amongst the dead but sadly, there were more important things at stake.

Lee finally found the keys and turned back to Doug, waving them in his hand to show him.

“ **HOLY CRAP!** ” Doug exclaimed as the walkers started losing interest in the TV’s and turned back to find Doug and Lee out in the open.

Lee moved quickly, running past as Doug shut the gates then running inside.

“ **Man, that was close** ” Doug muttered, as he shut the doors behind him.

“ **But we did it, that’s all that matters** ”.

Doug felt like he should ask Lee how he was doing but decided to leave it for now as Lee walked over to Larry and Lilly.

“ **I’ve got the keys** ” Lee said in a rather monotone voice.

“ **Great! God, you’re amazing** ” she complimented as she stood up.

“ **Let’s get in there** ”.

Lee and Lilly entered the office and walked over to the door that lead to the counter. Lee unlocked the door. Lee walked inside but after moving not even a metre inside, the loud and blaring alarms went off, more than likely about to attract every walker in downtown.

“ **Ah, shit** ” Lee whispered to himself.

“ **We gotta hurry** ” Lilly said as they ran about, looking for the nitro-glycerine pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished Episode 1, just two more chapters to go.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarm has been tripped and the group need to escape before the walkers work their way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time away? School and stuff started again so…yeah…here you go:D

From each and every corner of Downtown, the walker's that had roamed this part of Macon had caught on to the sound of the alarm that rung loudly from the Everett pharmacy. Within minutes, an army of the dead had been assembled outside of the relatively poorly fortified building with the intention of breaking in to find their next meal.

Inside, the group all prepared for their escape from the facility.

" **I'm gonna get the truck pulled up round back!** " Kenny exclaimed, the rush of panic and adrenaline moving through his words.

" **Do it fast! I've got to get my dad out of here!** " Lily said to the Floridian, her tough façade beginning to breaking as the stress of the situation began to weigh down on them.

" **I don't plan on dilly-dallying** " Kenny replied with an annoyed tone of voice.

He turned back to the other group members and began barking orders.

" **Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here** ".

" **You got it** " Glenn replied.

" **Doug, Carley and lee, you guys make sure our defences stay up till then and Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck** ".

Lee nodded, retrieving the fire axe from the counter and throwing it to the man.

" **Guys, that door's not looked anymore!** " Doug exclaimed as the sound of the gate being forcibly opened echoed through the store.

" **Shit! You three get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!** " Kenny ordered as he rushed away.

" **Stay away from the windows** " Lee said to Clementine before running over to the door.

" **Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!** " Katjaa called from the office.

Lee quickly traded places with him and did his best to keep the door shut.

" **Hey, Lee… if we don't make it through this, you should know that… I think you're a great guy** " Doug said to Lee as if they were his last.

" **We WILL make it through this** " Lee exclaimed not daring to lose hope.

" **Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know--** ".

Carley was interrupted as the walkers shoved against the door, nearly forcing the door open. Within moments, they had managed to get it shut again.

" **I should know WHAT?** " Doug asked bewildered and confused.

" **Huh?** ".

" **You said I should know-** ". Dough too was interrupted by walkers as they smashed through a window on Doug's left and pushed down a shelf, creating an unwanted opening.

Carley quickly drew her gun and fired at the oncoming walkers, leaving Doug and Lee to hold the door.

" **Clementine! Can you look for something to stick in between the handles! Something real strong, ok?!** " Lee explained to her.

" **Ok** " she replied as she ran off to search.

The doors tried pushing through once more and with even greater difficulty, the shut the door again.

" **Clementine! Did you find anything?** " Lee called out to her in desperation.

" **Nothing! Oh, wait!** " she exclaimed as she ran into the office space.

" **That window is SCREWED!** " Doug said as the windows shattered.

" **GO!** " Lee commanded and without missing a beat, Doug ran over to deal with the problem, leaving him to hold the doors.

Clark was balled up in the corner, away from the chaos. He held his hands over his ears and scrunching up his nose, trying to block out the alarm that rung in his ears like a loud megaphone. He wanted to help but he could barely focus.

With much effort, he looked up and saw Lee struggled to keep the walkers at bay. Clark's eyes widened as the walkers gave another push.

Time had seemingly slowed down as Lee's grip on the door on the right slipped and began to open up. A walker stared at Lee's exposed right arm, preparing to chomp down on it.

It was almost like a slow-motion movie, Clark seemed to be only one moving normally. Setting aside the loud sounds and the high frequencies and the awful smell that Clark could barely stand, he got to his feet and began to run.

To the naked eye, it would seem like a red blur had zoomed across. Clark leapt from the ground, his hands making contact with the half-opened door and he slammed it shut, hitting the walker on the other side in the head and knocking him down to the ground.

The sound was loud, the building seemingly shook as the door was suddenly impossible to open. Lee looked bewildered but didn't distract him for keeping his side of the door shut.

" **I found something!** " Clem exclaimed, holding Lee's dad's cane in her hands.

Lee quickly grabbed the cane and jammed it in between the handles of the door, keeping it shut for now. Lee sighed and looked over at Clark.

" **What the hell was that?** " Lee asked, completely confused and bewildered to what he just saw.

Clark visibly shrunk in his place and run away from Lee, this time at a normal pace.

" **AHHHHH! Get off! Get off!** " Doug cried as walked grabbed onto him through the boarded-up windows.

" **SHIT! I'm out! I'm OUT!** " Carley panicked as a walker grabbed onto her ankle.

" **LEE! Help! Ammo! In my purse** **!** ".

Lee stood there, completely unsure of what to do. Should he save Carley, the girl who knew who he was and was a dead shot or Doug, a geek who without him, they wouldn't have got the pharmacy keys. Lee couldn't think so he fell back on instinct, letting them decide his next action.

Lee ran over to the purse and threw the clip of ammo to Carley. She swiftly loaded her gun and fired at the walker approaching her than the one on the ground.

" **Ah, no!! GET 'EM OFF ME!** ".

Lee ran over to try and save him but he stood frozen as he was pulled through the windows. His expression saddened, wincing when he heard the cries of help, turn to screams of agony then nothing.

Carley placed her hand over her mouth, a shocked expression overtaking her face.

" **Oh my god** " she barely whispered as she saw his demise.

This guy had saved her life, helped take care of Clark, helped them survive and what does he get? He got completely torn to pieces by walkers. He didn't deserve that…God knows he didn't deserve that.

" **Let's GO!** " Kenny shouted, bursting through the door.

Carley ran to the office, her shock beginning to turn into grief. Lee heard Clem scream and saw a walker grab onto her ankle.

He quickly ran over and stomped on its head over and over until it released its grip on the child's ankle. Clementine quickly got to her feet and ran over to the office where Larry was holding open the door.

Before Lee, could get through, Larry blocked him.

" **You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!** " Larry exclaimed as he punched Lee hard in the face, knocking him to the ground and disorienting him.

" **NO!** " Clem cried but Larry grabbed the girl and left to the truck.

Lee groaned, holding his face as he heard the walker's draw nearer. A moment later, Kenny came through a readied his axe, causing Lee to panic. He brought it down and luckily, it was aimed for the walker and not him.

" **I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today** " He said, offering his hand to Lee.

Lee took his hand and got up to his feet.

" **Especially a good friend** " Kenny said as he turned around and rushed to the exit it.

Lee looked behind him and saw the army of walkers filling the store.

" **Fuck!** " Lee exclaimed as he shut the door behind him, keeping the dead out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next then first episode is done deal:D


	9. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles the Travelier Motel.

Clementine stared down at the rotting body of a dead walker laying on the ground. She scrunched up her nose, disgusted by the smell of it.

Moments later, Lily grabbed and dragged the walker away, throwing it onto the pile of walker corpses. Lily wiped her hands on the sides of her pants, grossed out by just having to touch on of those things.

Clementine walked away disturbed, taking a seat behind the RV. Moments later, Duck over to talk to her about comics or whatever.

Meanwhile, on the sidewalk of the street, Lee stood silently as he looked down solemnly at the photo of his late family. He wasn't sure how to correctly process and internalise all of this. He felt like locking himself away and grieving for what he lost but he couldn't allow it in himself to do so. Not right now.

Lee's train of thought was soon broken by gunshots followed by the blood-curdling screams of fellow American's. Lee sighed, walking away from the noise and approaching Glenn who stood by his car listening to the radio.

" **Hey Glenn** " Lee greeted but he held up his hand, signalling for Lee to be quiet for a moment.

" _…Severe emergencies in all counties, Georgia's cities in their current level of disaster are as follows. Atlanta - Stage 9 catastrophe. Augusta - Stage 9 catastrophe…_ ".

" **I think I need to go** " Glenn finally spoke as he looked up to Lee.

" **To Atlanta?** ".

" **Yeah… I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city** ".

" **It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way** ".

" **I got to take my chances** ".

Lee glanced over to Lily who hovered from behind, listening to the conversation. Lee motioned his hand for her not to do anything. She shook her head with a slight frown as she then walked away.

" **You gotta do what you gotta do,** " Lee said finally.

" **And I gotta do this** " Glenn agreed.

" **I respect that** ".

" **You guys be safe** ".

" **We'll try** ". 

" **And Lee, you know, if this doesn't get better, people ARE going to give up** ". Lee flinched, remembering the incident quite well.

" **Are you going to let them? You told Carley to give her the gun** ".

" **Yeah, I did** "

" **Maybe you were right. I don't know how to handle something like that** " Glenn replied before sighing to himself.

" **Anyway, see ya around** " Glenn mumbled, parting ways with the man before getting into his car and driving off.

Lee looked around and saw Kenny sorting through boxes.

" **Hey Ken** " Lee greeted as he approached. " **Close call back there** " Kenny replied, facing Lee.

" **Thanks for picking me up** " Lee thanked, offering him his hand.

" **No problem** " Kenny replied, taking it and shaking his hand firmly.

" **We have to take care of each other** " Kenny empathised. 

" **Yeah, we do** ".

" **I think you know what you're doing** ".

" **Shit man, do any of us?** ".

Kenny chuckled upon hearing that.

" **With Clementine, I mean. Earlier, you said you were clueless. I just want you to know that I look at you, and I see the type of guy who figures things out. That girl is going to be just fine** ".

Lee smiled at his praise.

" **Thanks, Kenny** ". " **You got it** " Kenny replied, smiling back before walking over to his wife.

Lee looked around and his heart sank immediately as he saw Clark clinging onto Carley, crying hard as Carley attempted to comfort the boy.

Lee walked over, Carley quickly noticing him.

" **We're fine. He just found out about Doug, I think we just need some time alone** ".

Lee nodded his head in understanding.

" **Alright. We're all here for you guys, you know that right?** ".

" **Thanks, Lee** … **appreciate it** ". Lee nodded, offering her a small smile before walking over to Clementine.

Duck and Clementine were talking to each other… well, Duck was rambling on about some Bat dude from Gotham whilst Clementine was listening.

" **He's probably got some Bat-bomb or Bat-Walker Repellent to defeat all-** ".

" **Hey Duck, you want to call it for a minute?** ".

" **Ok, sorry** " Duck replied, his cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment.

Lee crouched, looking at the saddened face of Clementine.

" **I'm sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids here** " Lee said, apologetically.

" **No, it's not that. It's… I got grabbed again** " She replied quickly, shivering at the memory of the walker grabbing her by the ankles.

" **I was there though** " Lee reassured her.

" **I fell, and my walkie talkie broke… Glenn had the other one** ".

Lee inwardly cursed at himself. Of course, he forgot to get the talkie back from Glenn.

' _Stupid_ " he thought to himself.

" **Aww, I'm sorry** " Lee apologized in an attempt to comfort her.

" **Thanks. I know I need to be tough, I'm just sad. I know it doesn't make any sense… but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad, and now they're gone. It's gone** ".

Lee's heart was breaking at the sound of a saddened voice.

" **Maybe we can find you another one** "

Clem shook her head.

" **I'll just keep this one, I guess** " she whispered.

" **Lee, come here for a second** " Larry called from behind.

Lee groaned in annoyance, not wanting to leave Clem on her own.

" **Let me go deal with this** " Lee said before standing up and walking over to Larry.

Duck returned shortly after, talking about some magic man with a golden helmet.

" **What do you want?** " Lee greeted rudely, not quite easily forgetting what Larry did not so long ago.

" **You like my daughter?** " Larry asked.

" **Her dad tried to kill me, so** " He answered with his arms crossed.

" **Well he did that because he knows that Lee Everett is a convicted murdered; and so will everyone else if you go near her. You hear me?** " Larry threatened before going face to face with Lee.

" **I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you. Heh, you watch your ass** ".Larry then stormed off to be by himself.

" **Hey, Lee; do you have a second?** " Lily asked as she approached him.

Lee turned back to Larry cautiously. He said nothing so Lee turned his attention back to Lily.

" **My dad would be dead if it weren't for you** ".

" **That guy, Doug, is dead because of me** " Lee responded, voice thick with guilt as he looked over to Clark who had begun to calm down.

" **You can't be like that. You're only one man** " Lily replied in a comforting tone.

" **I don't know…** "

" **We're lucky to have you** ".

This got a smile out of Lee. A few seconds later, the entire group stopped as they heard guns and explosives going off in the distance.

" **I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing** " Kenny spoke up, believing that the military has finally come.

" **Me too** " Lily said, hopeful as well.

" **This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block the entrances off with some cars and keep someone on watch. We could stay here until the military rolls through** " Kenny explained as they all walked over to the street.

" **I actually agree with that plan** " 

" **Me too** "

" **We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home** " Kenny said, looking up to the streetlights.

" **Yeah. You're right. You know guys, I think It's going to be ok** "

Not a few moments afterwards. The power went out.

* * *

**Next: Episode 2 - The Frail Harvest**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Episode 1, Season 1 done and dusted. 
> 
> So this took a while but school became a thing so I became a tad bit sidetracked but with this virus destroying us, I thought I'd get back to writing this. 
> 
> I'll do an edit of this story just to tidy some things up before getting started with the next Episode.
> 
> Any reviews and critiques of this story would be welcomed.


	10. Episode 2 - Frail Harvest - Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent's point of view on things following the events of Episode 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, time to make Episode 2:D

I sat on the back of the pickup that was parked as a part of the wall of the ‘Fortress Hotel’ as Duck referred this place to as time and time again. Ever since what happened at the pharmacy, what happened to Doug, I’ve been more closed off than what I was before. Carley and all the other adults don’t think it's healthy for me to be this isolated. Maybe they’re right but after everything that happened and what’s been happening… these dreams… I just need time alone. To myself.

Truth is, something is happening to me. I don’t know how to explain it but It’s almost like I’ve been… changing. I can hear further than I could before, I feel stronger, faster. Every day, I feel like the limits are crumbling away and giving rise to something more than what I am now. Every night I sleep, I see a great planet shatter, the gentle wind blow over the Kansas fields and a man with an S defy all and take to the skies.

I’ve talked to Carley about them. She thinks its something to do about the pharmacy, about how helpless the situation was. She might be right but I feel there's something more to it than that. I wish Ma and Pa were still here, they’d know exactly what to say. I know Carley’s trying her best to be supportive and give advice but it doesn’t take a genius to realise she’s not exactly the parenting figure type.

I don’t know what will happen once all this is over. I don’t have much in the way of a family anymore, the walkers saw to that. Maybe Carley will take me in. I hope she does. I don’t want to be in the hands of the Wayne foundation once this is all over. I get we’ll all just have to wait and see.

\- Clark Kent.


	11. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee, Mark and Kenny are out hunting within the Autumn woods when panicked screams are heard in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the opening scene for Episode 2

Quiet fell upon the Autumn forests of Georgia, the only sounds being heard were the rustling of leaves and the birds from afar. The bliss was broken by the sound of a walker chowing down on its meal. From behind, Lee sneaks up from behind and swiftly brings down the axe down onto its head, ceasing the groans that came from the depressed creature.

“ **Dammit. What’d they get this time?** ” A man with glasses asked, walking up alongside Lee.

“ **Looks like a rabbit** ” Lee replied as he stared at the corpse of said rabbit.

“ **Well, that’s another meal lost** ” The man sighed as the tow moved on.

“ **I still can’t believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time** ” The man rambled.

“ **Maybe you shouldn’t have opened the door** ” Lee replied.

“ **Yeah, except then I’d probably BE food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets!** ”

“ **A rabbit’s hardly a meal, Mark, but… I’d take it. We’re all hungry** ”.

“ **No kidding** ” Mark replied as they continued through the blissful woods.

“ **When I accidentally grabbed for Carley’s rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!** ” Mark conversed as they kept their eyes sharp for food.

“ **We’re all on edge. Just cut her some slack. She does have a kid to consider** ”.

“ **Speaking of Clark, I swear that kid hears everything. The only reason I’m here is that he heard me from inside the storage** ”.

Lee pondered on the strange boy for a moment. The night at the clinic was still fresh in his mind. He remembered how Clark had seemingly appeared and slammed the door shut, buying them extra time to escape. There was something different about this boy… he wasn’t like the others.

“ **He has sharp hearing, I suppose** ” Lee answered after a while although he had an itching feeling there was way more to it than that.

“ **I suppose so. I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left** ” Mark replied, deciding to drop the subject of Clark for the time being.

“ **Not enough. According to Lily we’ve just about hit the last of our food reserves. Some people might have to go without tonight** ”.

The thought of having to starve wasn’t too appealing for Lee, nor was the thought of the kids potentially having to go through it as well. It’s not like they were prepared for the end. Who knew that the United States Army, strongest in the world, would lose to this.

“ **You mean ‘Lilly’s Lottery’ again. Kenny’s gonna be pissed** ”

“ **She thinks everyone should have an equal chance of missing a meal** ” Lee replied, his voice thick with frustration towards the woman in question.

“ **You think Kenny’s having any more luck than we are out here?** ” Mark asked.

“ **I sure hope so** ”.

The pair then make their way into a clearing.

“ **Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny & Lilly fighting al the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn. You know Kenny’s been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running**”

“ **Kenny won’t abandon us. He’s a good man** ” Lee replied honestly.

“ **I guess we’ll see. Can’t blame him, though - did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What’s the old guy’s deal, anyway? Seems like he’s got a problem with you in particular** ” Mark remarked before the sound of a crow caught his attention for a brief second.

“ **Larry’s just looking out for his daughter** ”

“ **Hey, I know Lily. She can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food. And I know Lilly thinks he’s getting weaker, but the guy’s all muscle! He’s a walking pile driver. I know I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a room with him!** ” Mark quietly ranted on.

“ **And didn’t he punch you in the face one time?** ”

“ **Knocked me flat** ” Lee grimaced before they moved on.

A crow landed on one of the branches of a tree close to them. Mark drew his rifle and took aim at the blackbird, Lee crouching beside him.

“ **Don’t. Gunshot’ll bring walkers. One bird’s not worth it** ” Lee reasoned.

“ **Yeah, I know… I’m just… really frickin’ hungry** ” Mark sighed as he lowered the weapon.

It was then that the sound of a man screaming could be heard in the distance.

“ **Shit! Was that Kenny?!** ” Mark asked, confused.

“ **I don’t know! Come on!** ” Lee replied before rushing off towards the source of the noise.

They moved swiftly, passing the Auburn trees by as they followed the sounds of the screaming. Luckily they hadn’t encountered any walkers. The pair arrived to what looked to be two students attempting to get their teacher out of a bear trap.

“ **Jesus Christ** ” Mark muttered, loud enough for the students to hear as they looked on in shock.

“ **Oh shit!! No. No… Please don’t kill us! We just want to help our teacher!! We’ll leave, I swear!** ” The boys exclaimed, clearly mistaking them for raiders.

“ **Lee! You guys okay?** ” Kenny asked as he arrived.

“ **Get it off!! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!!** ” The teacher yelled out through his pain.

“ **Travis, maybe they can help!** ” One of the boys reasoned.

“ **These might be the same guys that raided our camp and… We barely got away from that!** ” Travis countered.

“ **What guys?! Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?!** ” Kenny asked in confusion.

“ **What the hell happened?** ” Lee demanded.

“ **Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets! We were trying to be careful but-** “ The unnamed by was cut off by the groaning of his injured teacher.

“ **Lee, this is fucked up. We’ve gotta help ‘em** ” Mark said.

“ **Please!** ” The unnamed boy pleaded.

“ **Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I’m doing!** ” Travis attempted to silence Ben but the boy still continued pleading.

“ **Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don’t care! Please!** ”

“ **Was he bitten?** ” Lee asked.

“ **Bitten? No! I swear!** ”.

Mark knelt down by Mr Parker’s leg to inspect the trap.

“ **Lee, this trap’s been altered. There’s no release latch** ”.

“ **Oh, no…** ” Travis muttered as a horde of walkers who had obviously heard the screaming was coming right for them.

“ **Shit! Walkers! It’s now or never, Lee** ” Kenny exclaimed as he readied his rifle.

“ **Please… get me out of this!!** ” Mr Parker pleaded.

“ **Mark, get the boys back!** ” Lee instructed as he approached the injured man.

“ **Kenny. Keep those walkers off of me!** ”.

Lee attempted to cut off the chain but the metal was to thick for the axe to cut through. If he continued, he may cause more damage to the fire axe. Lee stared at the blood that was pouring out of the man’s leg. There was no release hatch, there was no getting that chain off and no time to dismantle the trap. That meant there was only one option left. Lee rose to his feet, holding the axe firm in his hands.

“ **I’m gonna have to cut you out** ” Lee told the man.

“ **No no no!! Try the trap again!! Anything, please!!** ” Mr Parker pleaded but Lee sadly knew better.

Lee lifted his axe and brought it down onto his leg, cutting through the knee like paper. Mr Parker screamed out in pain. Lee swings down once more, breaking the bone in two as Mr Parker began to draw tears. He held onto his leg as Lee brought down his axe one more time, tearing off the remaining flesh holding the lower and upper leg together. Mr Parker stared at his leg for a moment before passing out.

Travis became nauseous at the sight of his teacher, moving away to vomit.

“ **Shit. Is he…?** ”

“ **He passed out** ” Lee stated.

“ **If he’s alive, grab him and let’s go!!** ” Kenny said, now out of bullets.

Mark lifted Mr Parker onto his shoulders and began running back towards the Motor Inn. Lee looked back to find Travis wasn’t even paying attention to the incoming horde.

“ **Behind you!** ” Lee called out to him.

“ **TRAVIS!!** ” Ben yelled, trying to reach for him with Lee holding the boy back.

“ **Come on, come on! We gotta move!!** ” Lee yelled as Travis looked on in shock at the walkers.

He tripped onto the ground and the walkers quickly jumped onto the boy, making a meal out of the panicked child.

“ **NOOOOO!!!!** ” Ben cried as a walker began tearing into Travis’s neck.


End file.
